The new apprentice Ancano x OC
by Psyccho
Summary: There is a new skilled apprentice at the College of Winterhold, and a certain thalmor seems to have his eyes on her8)


_Note: I'm really bored so I just had to..._

It was snowing hard as Saida made her way towards the college of Winterhold, hoping that she'd be able to study magic there. She were pretty skilled at casting spells, but the people in her village didn't really appreciate the fact that she accidentally kept setting the dining tables and other pieces of furniture on fire. Perhaps in here others would understand her a bit better.

Saida finally arrived at a narrow bridge that led to the college, and was about to walk up, until she noticed a woman in front of her.

"If you wish to enter the college, I'd expect you to demonstrate a spell for me." She stated.

Saida looked at her for a while, a bit surprised. How did she not see her earlier?

"Umm.." Saida started, "Which spell do you wish to see?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Show me a fear spell will you?"

Saida casted the spell succesfully and was pretty happy with herself, she smiled at the woman and she nodded at her. She introduced herself as Faralda and walked to the courtyard with Saida, explaining about the rules and all that good stuff.

"You might as well go in. I believe that Tolfdir is teaching the new apprentices right now."

"Oh, okay then!" The excited mage said happily as she opened the heavy doors and entered the 'Hall of the Elements', that Faralda called it. The hall was so huge and beautiful, she couldn't even believe it! The people who built this sure had a good taste in architecture. She walked forward, and joined the other students to listen to an old man, who was most likely that Tolfdir. The other mages silently greeted her, and she whispered her greetings back at them, not wanting to disturb their teacher.

The class went by fast and Tolfdir told all of them to cast some ward spells when they had the time. The college sure wasn't as strict as Saida assumed. Everyone seemed pretty laid back and nice. She were talking with a few other apprentices about the spells Tolfdir had just showed them a moment ago. As the others left to their living quarters and she stayed behind to admire the hall some more, Saida noticed a rather irritated looking altmer just across the room, talking with some dunmer. She stared at them for a moment and wondered what they were talking about, until returning to look at the massive windows that decorated the place. The dunmer soon walked away, and the tall high elf leaned against a wall holding his hand on his forehead.

Saida chose to explore the college a bit more. The others talked about an arcanaeum earlier, so maybe she could find that! She jogged onward, but ran into the elf, since he started to walk away from the wall the same time Saida was going past him.

"Mind where you're going!" He said angrily and dusted himself off, as if the girl was dirty or something.

She frowned. "It was equally your fault for walking at me out of nowhere..."

"Is that so?" He questioned while looking straight into her green eyes. He looked a little threatning to be honest.

"Y-Yes!" She exclaimed doubtfully before changing the topic. "Could you tell me where the arcanaeum is?"

He eyed her up and down, making Saida very uncomfortable. "Ugh, follow me." He said and started to walk away.

"You don't need to show me-"

"I wouldn't waste my time in such things. I'm just heading there myself." He said bluntly.

"Oh..."

The two walked side-by-side in complete silence and the altmer was just looking straight ahead. She couldn't help but stare at him. Despite the fact that he seemed like a jerk, she found him rather attractive, his white hair matched so well with that golden skin, and his eyes were also very beautiful. Her concentration soon broke, as he darted his gaze at the girl, most likely because he noticed what she was doing. She turned her head away as fast as she could and coughed in embarrassment.

 _'shit.'_ She thought to yourself.

The man didn't say anything, but he grinned as they kept walking.

They arrived at the arcanaeum and went inside, there were lots of books and an orc, who was reading something. Saida got some books and sat at a table to read them. Much to her surprise, the elf sat at the same table with her, but he still wouldn't talk to the apprentice. Throughout the hours that she was reading, she was so caught up in the books, that she ignored the fact that he was looking at her and how she played with her Silvery hair every once in a while.

After some time Saida was getting tired and decided to go to sleep. Before she left, she walked to the elf and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" He asked, keeping his eyes still glued to the book.

"What should I call you while I'm studying here?"

He turned his head to face her, and for some reason his glare made Saida feel as if she was blushing, but hopefully that was just in her head.

"I am the Arch-Mage's advisor, Ancano."

"Ancano.. All right then, good night." She said and turned around.

"It's rude to not tell your own name in response." He answered.

"My name is Saida." She responded without stopping, or even turning her head.

When she was gone, he turned back to his book and kept on reading.

"Saida... I'll be sure to remember that." He murmured.

 _Note: I'm sorry, this probably sucks. I'm very tired. I'll maybe make a part 2 one day._


End file.
